


The Awkward Morning After Brunch

by MrRigger



Series: Drunk Lena [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrRigger/pseuds/MrRigger
Summary: Kara takes a hungover Lena to brunch with Alex and Maggie.  Sequel to Late Night Call.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be all humor, but the characters decided to bring angsty backstories into it against my will, but it just makes the brunch even more awkward, so mission accomplished?

“Lena, you remember my sister, Alex, and this is Maggie. Alex, Maggie, this is Lena Luthor.”

Maggie smiled and put her hand out to shake, but Alex just glared at Lena. “Why are you wearing my sister’s clothes?”

“Alex!” Kara immediately fussed. “What are you-how could you-it’s not what you think!”

“And what should I think?” Alex asked with an arched eyebrow.

Lena shifted uncomfortably and smiled thinly. “I’m afraid I had a few too many celebrating a business deal, and Kara kindly let me spent the night at her apartment. When she invited me out this morning, she let me borrow some clothes. It’s all quite innocent.”

“Uh-huh,” Alex replied skeptically.

“Be nice,” Kara scolded.

“I don’t know, I like her being a little naughty,” Maggie teased, and Alex went red.

“Maggie!” Alex blushed beet red.

Kara wasn’t about to pass up an opportunity to turn the tables on her sister. “Did someone get lucky last night?” she teased.

“I know I did,” Maggie said and waggled her eyebrows.

Alex huffed. “I don’t know why I invited you.”

“Because I’m your sister and you love me.”

“Yeah, well, we’ll see how long that lasts,” Alex groused.

Their waitress appeared before Kara and Alex could get into it. “What can I get you ladies? Some drinks to start?”

“I think we could use a round of mimosas if we’re going to get through this,” Alex said.

“What’d’ya say, Ms. Luthor, some hair of the dog that bit you?” Maggie asked.

Kara brushed Lena’s hand. “You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.”

Lena smiled at Kara's concern. “Strictly speaking, sake would be the dog that bit me,” she admitted. “But as we have none, a pitcher of mimosas sounds like a good plan.”

“Hell yeah,” Maggie chuckled.

“Okay, a pitcher of mimosas for the table,” the waitress confirmed. “I’ll be right back to get your orders.”

“So, can you explain to me again why you spent the night with my sister?” Alex asked. “I’m still not very clear on that.”

“A new business associate and I were toasting a successful agreement, and I’m afraid I had a bit too much to drink.”

“And you drunk dialed my sister.”

“Like you never drunk dialed me, Alex?” Kara asked pointedly. “Or do I need to bring up-”

“No, you do not,” Alex cut off.

“I don’t know, I’m kinda interested in hearing about party girl Alex,” Maggie said, leaning in.

“There’s nothing to hear about,” Alex protested, entirely too quickly.

Kara shook her head. “There’s the time you called me from a party to tell me all about how you just beat everybody at beer pong.”

Alex looked outraged. “I did no such thing.”

“You most certainly did. You told me you loved me twenty-seven times over the course of a thirty-one minute conversation. I counted.”

Maggie cackled, and Lena looked quietly amused. “You are so dead as soon as there aren’t any witnesses,” Alex hissed at her sister.

“Wait a second, I’m gonna have to see these beer pong skills,” Maggie said as she swallowed her laughter. “Because I happen to be the beer pong champion of University of Nebraska, and I bet I can win back all the money you’ve taken from me at pool.”

“And I use that money to cover dinner and drinks for the both of us, so we don’t need to talk about beer pong anymore.”

“No, come on, Alex,” Kara wheedled. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about, and we can make it fun. Ooh, how about we have a tournament at our next game night? It’d be so much fun, we can make it a whole college night.”

“I don’t know,” Alex started to say, but Maggie was of a different opinion.

“Hell yeah, let’s do it,” she agreed. “You and me, Danvers, what do you say? We’ll crush everybody, then we can have a final showdown between the two of us. And whoever comes out on top, well, they get to come out on top, if you know what I mean.”

Alex was torn between being intrigued at Maggie’s offer and embarrassed that she was bringing that up in front of Kara.

“You two will have to beat me and Lena first,” Kara shot back.

“Wait, me and you?” Lena asked, startled out from reading the menu.

Kara turned pleading eyes on the CEO. “Please, Lena, you have to come, please, please, please? It’ll be a whole lot of fun, I promise.”

“I just wasn’t aware that I had been invited,” Lena said carefully.

“Of course you’re invited, Lena,” Kara enthused. “Why wouldn’t you be invited? If you’re going to be kissing me, you have to come to game night.”

Lena went red and Kara gasped as she realized what she said, and tried to stuff her fingers in her mouth. Alex started sputtering and Maggie was the only one at the table who could manage a complete sentence.

“Is kissing you the requirement for entry to game night, or is it a Danvers sister in general? Cause I kinda like the one I’ve got.”

The waitress picked that moment to arrive with their drinks, setting down four mimosas and a full pitcher. Alex and Lena immediately grabbed their drinks and threw them back without stopping. “Are you all ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?”

“Pancakes. And bacon. Lots of bacon,” Alex demanded before reaching for the pitcher to refill her glass.

“Sausage omelet for me, please,” Maggie added.

“I think I’ll have the strawberry french toast,” Lena said, closing her menu.

Kara smiled at the waitress. “I’m going to start with the fruit salad, then waffles, and finish with the Big Brunch Burger. And I might get a cinnamon roll for dessert. Actually just put it on there and if I don’t want it I’ll take it home.”

If the waitress was surprised, she didn’t let it show. “Alright, I’ll go put these in, and it’ll be out in a few minutes.”

As soon as she was gone, Kara turned to Lena. “Ohmigod, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to say that like that, Lena, I’m so sorry!”

Lena held up a finger as she finished pouring her refill. “It’s okay, Kara. Don’t worry about it.”

“Hold on. You want to kiss my sister, and Kara, you’re going to be kissing her back?” Alex clarified slowly, choosing her words carefully.

“Danvers, honey, I know you’re still getting your feet wet, as far as these things go, but girls kissing each other should not be a surprise,” Maggie said. “I know for a fact you’ve got that part down pat.”

“Yeah, but not my sister!” she blurted out.

“Hey!” Kara looked hurt.

Alex immediately softened. “No, Kara - I’m not saying - Not like that…” She took a deep breath and started again. “Since when?”

Kara’s eyes were fixed on the table, and Lena grabbed her hand in support. “I don’t know, it’s just, since you came out, I’ve been, you know, thinking, some…” She trailed off and glanced up. Alex was doing her best to be supportive, and Maggie and Lena were both giving her looks that said, ‘Take you time, we’ll listen.’

“Maybe longer than I realized?” Kara admitted. “Maybe probably? Because I definitely liked James, but if I’m totally honest, I think maybe I might have liked Lucy too?” She glanced at Lena. “But she’s not who I’m thinking about now.”

“You did spend a lot of time talking about how nice she smelled,” Alex said. She reached across the table and grabbed Kara’s other hand. “I love you. This is okay, okay? It’s just, a little bit of a shock? I just never really expected…”

“Neither did I, but we had other things to think about growing up,” Kara said. “I love you too.”

Kara and Alex held each other’s gaze for a few more moments, then Maggie couldn’t stop herself. “Oh god, you two are so freaking adorable. I love it.”

The Danvers sisters both flushed, and Kara pulled both her hands back. Alex turned to Lena. “So, you want to kiss my sister?”

Lena was unruffled, hangover aside. “She intelligent, attractive, funny, kind - why wouldn’t I want to kiss her? Honestly, the real surprise is that she was available in the first place.”

Alex wasn’t expecting that answer, and so missed the look Kara gave Lena. “Thank you,” Kara squeaked.

“I’m not saying anything that isn’t true.”

Maggie drained the rest of her glass and set it down more forcefully than she should have, but rolled with it. “Okay, that’s enough of the heavy stuff for now. It’s brunch, we need to lighten up. We’ve got a new lady lover at the table, and in my book, that means we celebrate.”

Everybody tipped their glass to that, and Maggie refilled hers. “So, while I don’t think anybody was expecting that, Alex did say that this morning was supposed to be about us getting to know each other more, Kara.”

Kara adjusted her glasses nervously. “Oh, okay, what do you want to know? I’m not really all that interesting.”

“Well that’s a lie,” Lena scoffed.

Kara looked at Lena, her eyebrows scrunched together. Lena rolled her eyes. “You’re very interesting, Kara. I wouldn’t be interested in you if you weren’t, and as I believe we covered last night, I very much am.”

Kara blushed. “Okay,” she said, half to herself.

“You know what? We’ll make it fun,” Maggie suggested. “We go around the table, you ask a question, everybody answers. No judgments, nothing too heavy, and if someone doesn’t want to answer, nobody pushes.”

Lena hesitated, but after seeing Alex and Kara nod, she agreed as well. “Alright, let’s start with the easy stuff,” Maggie said. “Favorite food? I can’t go wrong with a nice juicy burger.”

“Potstickers and pizza night is the best night of the week,” Kara answered without hesitation.

“Must be why you have it three nights a week,” Alex teased before giving her answer. “Nothing beats a really good steak for me.”

Lena tapped her finger on the table. “Cliche as it might be, sushi. Prepared well, there’s nothing quite like it.”

“I love sushi,” Kara agreed enthusiastically. “We should go to this place Alex and I found like two months ago, it’s great.”

“I’d like that,” Lena smiled. “My turn to ask a question? Favorite subject in school. I picked science and technology courses whenever I could.”

“So did I,” Alex admitted.

“Honestly, I preferred gym. I had a lot of energy as a kid,” Maggie revealed.

“You had a lot of energy last night,” Alex chuckled.

Kara made a face at her sister’s comment before answering. “I liked a lot of my classes, but if I have to pick just one, probably history? Learning about everything people have done, remembering the past… I think that’s really important.” Kara wrinkled her forehead in thought. “Um, favorite TV show. Mine’s Parks and Rec, as Lena found out last night, but I really love watching nature documentaries too.”

“You’re watching it again, Kara?” Alex shook her head. “It’s a good show, but jeez. Mine is a total guilty pleasure, but I’m still watching after all this time, so fine. Grey’s Anatomy, even if admitting that out loud would get me tarred and feathered by virtually every other doctor I know.”

Maggie played with her glass a bit before deciding to answer. “I don’t really have a favorite show so much as a favorite channel, because I will watch Food Network literally twenty-four hours a day, I don’t even care what’s on. If it’s food related, I’ll watch it.”

Lena hesitated. “I don’t usually have the time to watch TV anymore, but when I was younger, I liked How It’s Made.”

Alex nodded in agreement. “That’s a good one. Any foreign languages? My Spanish is decent enough, and I know enough Latin to get through a medical textbook.”

“My grandmother taught me Italian before she died, and I can curse in a few others,” Maggie said.

“Russian, Swedish, and Irish Gaelic, all from different boarding school roommates,” Lena said. “What about you, Kara?”

Kara started to answer, then reached for her drink, but stopped herself. “If I tell you, you can’t laugh, promise?”

Alex huffed. “Nobody ever laughs, Kara. It’s impressive.”

“Impressive? How many languages do you speak, Kara?” Lena asked.

Kara counted off on her fingers. “English, Mandarin, Japanese, Russian, Spanish, French, German, and Arabic. I’m working on Hindi at the moment, but I don’t have it down just yet.”

Maggie blinked in shock while Lena just looked proud. “That’s um, wow, Kara, that’s impressive. How do you find the time?”

“Well, it helps that I have kind of a knack for learning languages, and after a few, you learn how to learn a language, if that makes sense, so it’s a lot easier.” Kara blushed. “I guess I’m just a bit of a language nerd.”

“You should be proud of yourself,” Lena remarked. “Oral skills like yours are extremely rare.”

Kara started sputtering and Maggie laughed out loud. “Come on, little Danvers, she’s just saying you’re a very cunning linguist,” she managed to get out around her mirth.

“I - That’s - You’re not helping!”

Kara’s outrage just made Maggie laugh harder. “I’m just teasing, Kara, don’t feel bad. We’ll move on. Dogs or cats? I grew up with cats, so I can’t imagine living with dogs.”

“Oh, can I pick both?” Kara asked. “Because, dogs are great for running around and playing with, but if you get a cat to trust you, it’s basically the greatest feeling ever…” Kara growled in frustration. “Dogs, but only by a teeny, tiny, little bit.”

Alex shook her head. “Cats are vicious little monsters. Dogs all the way.”

Maggie chuckled. “Sounds like there’s a story there, Danvers.”

“No, there isn’t,” Alex denied.

“There totally is,” Kara countered. “There was a stray cat stuck under our porch, and Alex got the bright idea of crawling underneath and trying to pull it out.”

Maggie and Lena both started laughing, neither one doing a good job of choking it back.

“Alex grabbed a hold of the cat and it did not like that, let me tell you,” Kara continued. “It clawed her all over the place before it high tailed it away from the house.”

“Like I said, cats are vicious little monsters,” Alex repeated. “I had to get to get a rabies shot, and a total of thirty-seven stitches, it destroyed the clothes I was wearing, and I smelled like ointment for three days afterwards.”

“I’ve always been a fan of pussy...cats,” Lena tried to say with a straight face, but failed miserably.

Kara glanced at the glasses on the table. Just how strong were the mimosas? Or was Lena just a lightweight?

“Seriously though, I don’t like dogs, especially big dogs,” Lena advised. “Lillian kept dogs that she treated better than me, I swear.” Kara grabbed Lena’s hand for support. Lena squeezed back gratefully. “She never disciplined her dogs when they did something to anything of mine. Chewed up every pair of shoes I had, slept on my bed during the day and left it smelling like dog all night long, jumped on me, knocked me down, ugh!

“I swear, seeing the look on her face when she realized I had swapped the isotopes, and called the police, it was priceless.” Lena appeared to savor the moment. “It’s hard to explain just how satisfying it was to be there as a witness when she finally got her comeuppance.”

“You were more than just a witness, Lena,” Kara reminded her. “What you did saved a lot of lives. You’re a hero.”

Lena paused for a minute, searching for the right words. “It was easier than I thought it would be,” she admitted quietly. “I didn’t lose her like I did Lex. I know who he is, and what he’s done, but none of that changes the fact that at one point, he was still my brother.” She scowled. “Lillian was never my mother.”

The whole table was silent, nobody quite sure what to say to that. The waitress bustled past, delivering Kara’s fruit salad. She impaled a piece on her fork angrily and stuffed it in her mouth before letting out an involuntary ‘mmm’ of satisfaction.

“You should all try some of this, it’s really fresh and tasty,” she offered.

Alex didn’t hesitate in stealing some, and Maggie wasn’t far behind. Kara held out a cube of mango for Lena, and she ate it without taking the fork from Kara, who reddened at the action.

“Honestly, if I had to pick one animal as a pet, it wouldn’t be a cat or a dog,” Lena admitted, trying to drag the conversation back to more comfortable waters. “All told, I’d much rather have a horse. Riding’s been one of my hobbies since I was a child, though I rarely have enough time these days.”

“My neighbors back home had horses,” Maggie said. “They let me come over whenever I wanted, as long as I helped take care of them. If I hadn’t been so desperate to get out of town, I might have ended up working for them as a ranch hand instead of a cop.”

“Why’d you want to leave so bad?” Kara asked innocently.

Maggie took a long drink. “I wasn’t made for small town life. I need to be around people for one, even if I’m not interacting with them. Not to mention there’s nothing like the Science Division in Blue Springs, and I didn’t become a cop just to keep tabs on the local drunks.” She grimaced and drank again. “The people didn’t help much. My parents were good after they got used to me being out, for the most part, and my neighbors with the horses never treated me any different, but they were pretty much the only ones. Other than that, I was a social leper, so I left as soon as I could. Went to college out of state, ended up in National City, and the only time I’ve gone back was when my grandmother passed.”

Alex slid her arm around Maggie’s shoulders and squeezed. Maggie smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

An unpleasant look crossed Lena’s face and the color drained from her face. “Please excuse me,” she said quickly, and rushed towards the bathroom.

Kara look concerned. “Oh no, I hope she’s okay.” She wiped her mouth and started to get up. “I’m going to go check on her.”

Alex grabbed her hand and stopped her. “You don’t want to do that, Kara.”

“But what if she needs help?”

Maggie held up a hand. “I’ll go check on her if she’s not back in a few minutes, but if she likes you, she does not want you to see her like that. Trust me on this.”

Kara looked dubious, but sat back down. “O-okay…”

“And we need to go over this while she’s gone. Lena Luthor, Kara, really?” Alex demanded.

“She’s not like her brother, Alex, you know that,” Kara shot back. “She helped stop her mother, and she’s trying really hard to prove she’s a good person, what more do you want?”

“Kara, that’s not - that’s not what I’m saying,” Alex insisted. “Just that… It’s Lena Luthor. I mean, with your family history…”

“We shouldn’t have to be defined by our family, Alex. I’m not Clark, and she’s not Lex, and if you really think about it, our family histories probably mean we’ll be able to get each other better than most other people, so, just… leave it alone?”

Alex sighed. “I’m just trying to make sure you’re not going to get hurt.”

Kara grabbed her sister’s hand. “Thank you. But I think… I’m pretty sure this is a risk I want to take.”

Alex gave her a long, hard look. “You really like her that much?” she asked eventually.

“I… There’s a connection, since the first time we met, and I don’t want to not listen to that. And maybe I’m wrong, maybe I’m reading into things that aren’t there, but I don’t think I am, and if I am, then Lena is too.”

Alex glanced at Maggie. “…I… I can understand that feeling.” Maggie smirked.

“And she really is attracted to me,” Kara continued. “She said - well, I’m not going to tell you what she said, because that would be rude, but it was very nice and I was flattered and that’s all you need to know,” Kara explained.

Alex still looked uneasy. “As long as you’re sure.”

“As sure as I can be,” Kara assured her. “Um, Maggie, can you go check on Lena for me? I just really want to make sure she’s okay.”

Maggie smiled and nodded. “Sure thing, little Danvers.”

Kara smirked as she watched Alex watch Maggie walk away. “You liiiiike her,” she teased.

Alex blushed as she realized she’d been caught. “God, you’re so annoying,” she complained, and threw her napkin at Kara.

“Ah, you love me.”

Alex rolled her eyes. “Eat your food and leave me alone, will you? You’ve got your own lady troubles to worry about now.”

Her duty as a little sister done, Kara did just that, and focused on devouring her food. She was so focused, she failed to notice who was approaching the table.

“Hey guys, what are you doing here?”

Kara looked up, mouth full of fruit, and saw Winn and Mon-El standing there. She chewed and swallowed while Alex just shook her head.

“Saturday morning brunch, what about you guys?” Alex asked.

“Brunch as well,” Mon-El confirmed. “Winn claims that it is a common choice for the morning after a night of drinking, and often a way to start drinking again, so I figured we could give it a shot.”

Kara finally managed to swallow everything down. “You guys went drinking last night? Did you break anything? Like buildings? Or streets?”

“Hey, rude, first of all,” Winn pointed out. “And second, we know how to drink responsibly, we didn’t break anything.”

“Well, the pool cue,” Mon-El added.

“You’re not helping,” Winn hissed. “She asked about buildings and streets, not pool cues.”

“But now I think I should ask about pool cues,” Kara said leadingly.

Mon-El shrugged. “I didn’t even really break it. The Lartnec was the one who was swinging it around like a crazy person.”

“So why did you say you broke it?” Kara pressed, even though she wasn’t sure she wanted an answer.

“Because it broke when it hit my face.” Kara’s head dropped and she growled in frustration, even as Mon-El continued. “It’s okay, though, because I knocked him on the head and threw him out into the alley, and I think I’m working for the bar now?”

Kara looked at Winn, begging him to please make some sense. He shrugged helplessly. “That’s pretty much how it went down.”

Kara groaned again. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. “I’m glad to hear you’ve found a job, Mon-El,” she said finally.

“Thank you,” he said happily. “You’ve got two extra seats, mind if we sit and celebrate my new gainful employment?”

Kara grimaced. “Normally I’d say yes, but I really can’t, because they aren’t really extra seats, they just look like they’re extra, because they’re both in the bathroom, which I now realize sounds like an excuse, and it’s not, because I am proud you’ve found a real job, it’s just that I didn’t know, so maybe next time?”

Lena’s voice was strong and confident, and made Kara sit up straight. “What Kara’s trying to say is that the seats are taken. Sorry boys.”

Maggie and Lena both sat down with a challenging look in their eyes, staring down Winn and Mon-El. Winn caught the hint and grabbed Mon-El’s arm to pull him away.

“Well, it was good seeing you, but we’ve got a table right over there, so we’ll let you get back to it,” Winn said swiftly. “Have a good brunch!”

Lena watched Winn walk away with a calculating eye. “He helped me build a black box field generator while hiding under a table. It was quite impressive,” Lena complimented. “I didn’t realize you knew him, Kara.”

“Oh, Winn? He was pretty much my best friend at CatCo, but now he works with Alex, because she’s a thieving thief who steals friends,” Kara accused.

Alex held up her hands. “I can’t help it if we made him a better offer.” She whirled and pointed a finger at Lena. “And don’t think that means you can steal him away, he’s happy where he’s at now.”

Lena looked like butter wouldn’t melt in her mouth. “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, but that sounds like something he should decide for himself. And L-Corp is always looking for the best minds in the business, if he ever finds himself… dissatisfied in his current position.”

“Hmph,” Alex grunted.

“I’m sure I could find a position for you as well, Kara, if you ever feel like you want to get out of media.” Lena’s voice lowered seductively. “I can think of quite a few positions I’d like to see you in.”

Kara gulped. “That’s, um, that’s very flattering, but I’m happy where I am right now.” She blushed beet red, but pushed on. “But, um, maybe you could give me the details of your pitch later? Alone?”

Lena’s smile was radiant. “I’d love to.”

“Okay, big sister, still at the table,” Alex interrupted. “In case you two forgot.” Kara shot her an apologetic look, but Lena seemed unphased.

“Oh, leave them alone, Danvers,” Maggie grinned. “I think it’s cute.”

Alex grumbled and slumped back in her chair, then reached for her mimosa.

“It’s okay, Maggie. Alex just worries about me, I know that. It’s not her fault she’s awkward about everything.” Kara smirked at her sister in challenge.

“I wasn’t awkward when I was kicking your butt on the sparring mat,” Alex countered.

“I’m sorry, who was it that won our last match again?” Kara asked mockingly. “Oh, that’s right, it was this girl, right here.” Kara pointed her thumbs at herself and started dancing in her seat.

“If by won, you mean cheated.”

“I did not cheat!”

Alex scoffed. “Ask around, you’re the only one who thinks that.”

“Oh, I get it now. I must have hit your head too hard, I’m sorry, Alex.”

Alex turned to her girlfriend. “Can you believe this nonsense?”

Maggie shook her head. “Keep me out of it. I’m going to stay over here and imagine you working up a sweat some more. What about you, Lena?”

Lena sipped at her glass before answering. “My home gym may not have room for a sparring mat, but I do have a hot tub for relaxing any sore muscles.”

“Taking care of sore muscles is important,” Maggie agreed.

“No matter how they were stressed,” Lena continued.

“Especially if you’re going to be stressing them again. And again. And again,” Maggie couldn’t keep a straight face any longer, not with the way both Danvers sisters were blushing up a storm. Lena couldn’t suppress a chuckle at their reaction.

“You’re adorable when you blush,” she told Kara quietly, who somehow managed to find a shade of red darker than she already was.

Fortunately for Kara, she didn’t have to figure out how to respond, because the waitress picked that time to deliver their food. Conversation fell off as their stomachs took charge, and all four started eating with gusto.

Alex was halfway through her stack of pancakes when she laughed out loud. She noticed the confused stares, and quickly calmed herself down. “It’s just that with Kara coming out, it puts her thing with Cat Grant in a whole new light.”

“What?” Kara’s voice was high enough that she was surprised human ears could hear it. “I don’t - I didn’t - she wasn’t - Alex!”

“I’m just saying, you’ve clearly got a type,” Alex laughed. “Cat Grant, Lucy, and now Lena? Well dressed women in positions of power must do it for you.”

“She was my mentor!”

“Oh really?” Maggie joked suggestively, completely unable to keep a straight face afterwards.

“Not like that,” Kara fussed. “Just, like, an actual mentor. She gave me advice, and pushed me to be better, and so what if she was beautiful, she was Cat Grant, of course she’d be beautiful, and she was way too professional to ever do anything with an employee, especially one half her age, and oh my god I had a crush on Miss Grant.”

Alex cackled and Kara stared at the table like she was in the middle of an existential crisis. Maggie poked her girlfriend in the side, silently telling her not to go too far in her teasing. “If it makes you feel better, little Danvers, I crushed on her all through high school. Woman like that building her own media empire, kicking ass and taking names? Please, I was done.”

“It really is nothing unusual, Kara,” Lena assured her. “Every girl I went to school with either wanted to be Cat Grant or be with her. Or, like myself, both.”

“Yeah, but that was like a celebrity crush, right? It’s not the same thing. I worked with her every day, my job was literally to make her happy. Oh my god, do you think she knew?”

Alex shook her head sadly. “You’re not subtle, sis.”

“If she did know, then I’m sure she was flattered,” Lena proposed. “And with how long you worked for her, you must have made a better first impression on her than I did.”

“Huh?”

“I was sixteen and drunk at the annual Luthor New Year’s Eve bash,” Lena explained. “She found me in my father’s billiards room with one of the servers. We weren’t quite caught in flagrante delicto, but if she showed up three minutes later, I’m not sure we ever would have noticed her.”

“Oh, wow,” Kara whispered.

“It gets worse.” Lena chewed her bottom lip. “After I realized who she was, I tried to get up and introduce myself, only I tripped on my dress and split my lip. I’ve avoided her at every party ever since.”

Kara was fighting to contain her smile. Maggie and Alex were doing no such thing. “Oh, Lena, I’m so sorry to hear that. I could try to get you a better introduction, if you wanted?” she offered.

“That’s perfectly alright, Kara. Save your favors for something else.”

Kara breathed a sigh of relief. “Good, because I realized just after I said it, if you bled on her, Miss Grant would definitely say something. She can be a little prickly about certain things, like bodily fluids.”

“I didn’t bleed on her,” Lena corrected stiffly. “Just… around her.”

Kara squinted. “I’d give it a fifty-fifty shot,” she decided. “If you ever do have to meet her, make sure it’s for something good.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

A few minutes later, Alex was methodically shredding her napkin, while Maggie and Lena were watching Kara plow through her burger, having already finished her waffles. “Where does it go?” Maggie wondered.

“She’s got a black hole for a stomach,” Alex said absently. “This is nothing, by the way. You should see her at Thanksgiving.”

“I’m sorry guys, I didn’t mean to hold you up,” Kara apologized. “But this is really good so it won’t take me long, I swear.”

“No, no, it’s alright, take your time,” Lena said. “This is actually fascinating.”

Maggie smirked. “You’re just staring at her lips, admit it.”

Between the hangover and the mimosas, Lena had no shame left. “Actually, I’ve been imagining what else her tongue could do ever since it licked syrup off the corner of her mouth.”

Kara nearly choked on her food. “Lena…”

“I can’t help it if you have beautiful mouth that makes me think things,” Lena defended. “Beautiful other stuff, too.”

“I - well - thank you, Lena. You’re very beautiful too.” Kara smiled and blushed, but fortunately, Alex was engrossed in her napkin shredding.

“Yeah, but you’re beautiful on the inside, too. You’re like the best sunny day ever shaped like a person,” Lena continued.

“Thanks, but I’m really just a regular, normal person,” Kara said as she flagged down the waitress. “Can I get my cinnamon roll to go, and coffee in travel cups for everybody. And the bill, please.”

The waitress nodded and hustled off. Lena swayed a little too much, and ended up with her head on Kara’s shoulder. “I think I got drunk again,” she admitted.

“It’s okay, I’m going to take you back to my place, and you’re going to drink coffee and water, and we’re going to watch Netflix and make today a lazy Saturday.” Lena nodded in agreement. “What about you two, Maggie? What are your plans?”

Maggie smirked. “Netflix and chill sounds like a good plan to me, just with a little more emphasis on the chill than you guys.”

“Hey, we’re chill. We’re the chillest, aren’t we, Lena?”

“We are very chilly, that’s right.”

Kara and Maggie both cracked up, which let Lena snap up the bill as the waitress set it down.

“Lena, I invited you, you don’t have to-”

“Kara, I’m the one crashing, and also the only billionaire at the table. I’ll cover it. You’ve all shown me a wonderful time, and it’s the least I can do.”

Maggie put her hands up. “Science Division’s fun, but I’m still on a cop’s salary here. You want to pay, go ahead.” She nudged Alex and pointed to her freshly delivered coffee. “Come on, Danvers, let’s get out of here. I want to see how many times I can make you scream my name today.”

“Maggie!”

“That’s one!”

Kara shook her head as they walked off. “Thank you for coming with me, Lena. I had a good time.”

“Good. Now let’s get out of here before the paparazzi find me. 'Lena Luthor Drunk Before Noon' would not be a helpful headline.”

Kara considered that. “How about 'Lena Luthor Seen Kissing Mystery Blonde'?”

“Hmmm, I like the way you think.”

Sure enough, the tabloids went with the latter.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't currently have plans to do more, but if you want to throw some plot bunnies at my head, feel free to do so, it might kick start something. [My Tumblr](https://mrriggerworld.tumblr.com/)


End file.
